TIMELESS 2JAE VERSION
by Blackdaeight
Summary: Jaebum yang membuat Youngjae kehilangan 'dunia'nya. Akankah Jaebum berhasil menemukan jawabannya? "Tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita, bahkan kematian sekalipun" "Jika kau yang pergi dariku, maka akulah yang akan pergi ketempatmu" Im Jaebum - Choi Youngjae. 2Jae from GOT7. pernah ku posting dengan cast HUNHAN-dengan beberapa perubahan.


**KallenPark Present**

TIMELESS **[2JAE VERS.]**

GOT7 Fanfict **[2Jae Couple]**

Angst, tragedy, supranatural

Rating T [For Teen]

 _-FF berjudul sama dengan cast berbeda, dulu sempat ku posting melalui akun lain, bercast HUNHAN, dan ku remake dengan cast berbeda, dengan beberapa perbaikan-_

 **Jadi, jangan katakan bahwa aku memplagiat, aku tak pernah berfikir untuk memplagiat karya seseorang. Aku masih punya harga diri, dan banyak imajinasi di dalam kepalaku-untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, plagiat.**

 **Warning!**

 **Shonen-ai, boys love**

 **Ga jelas, typo bertebaran-bagai ranjau**

 **Ooc, lebay**

 **GA SUKA? BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH SEJAUH-JAUHNYA**

 **BACA, DIMOHON REVIEW**

 **BACA, GA REVIEW? JAMBAN SANA**

 **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KE BIANGNYA JAMBAN SEKALIAN!**

Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, follow/fav tanpa review itu ga sopan.

Dimohon pengertiannya

Tanpa banyak a-i-u-e-o lagi,

 _Here we go!_

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat hari jadi yang kedua tahun Jae-yaa_

" **Lagi, air mata ini mengalir lagi, aku gagal menahannya"**

 _Aku harap kita bisa tetap seperti ini, merayakan hari jadi kita di tahun berikutnya, dan seterusnya_

" **Sebaris harapanmu kini tinggal janji yang tak akan pernah bisa terwujud, Jaebum"**

 _Aku mencintaimu, Choi Youngjae_

" **Bahkan aku.. lebih mencintaimu"**

 _ **Pip-**_

Rekaman video itu kini terhenti paksa. Layar kosong itu sudah tak lagi menampilkan sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi seakan berinteraksi dengannya-lelaki lainnya yang kini menatap kosong layar gelap itu.

Kosong. Tak ada apapun.

Seperti hidupnya saat ini.

Hidup tanpa lelaki di rekaman video tadi.

Sepasang mata sendu itu terus terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dibiarkannya tetesan air itu mengalir untuk yang kesekian kalinya terhitung sejak malam berganti hari. Biarlah, biar saja ia terlihat lemah. Lemah nan rapuh karna lelaki yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi sebagian dari hatinya. Lelaki yang menjanjikannya sebuah ilusi menyenangkan, dan menghancurkan apa yang telah tumbuh dihati Youngjae, dengan kepergiannya.

 _Jae-yaa, lihatlah jarimu terluka_

" **Kau yang lebih mengerti aku, dibandingkan diri ini sendiri"**

 _Apa terasa sakit? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pun juga sama. Aku akan melukai jariku_

" **Kau bahkan selalu melakukan hal yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benakku"**

 _Lihat? Jari kita sama-sama terluka. Darah kita pun menyatu_

" **Masih teringat jelas saat kau berjanji, kau menyatukan jemari kita"**

 _Ini menjadi pertanda, bahwa tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita. Bahkan kematian sekalipun_

" **Dan kau telah bersumpah untuk cinta kita yang abadi"**

.

.

Bias cahaya mentari merembet melalui celah gorden apartemen sederhana milik Youngjae. Semasang mata yang terpejam itu bergerak risih saat sesuatu yang menyilaukan mengusik tidurnya. Menyerah untuk kembali tidur, Youngjae membuka kedua matanya.

Dahinya mengernyit saat punggungnya terasa agak sakit setelah mencoba untuk duduk. Netranya menerawang kesekitar dan medapati dirinya tertidur-bahkan sangat pulas di sofa. Oh bagus, tempat yang kurang nyaman membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dengan malas ia menggeser kaki-kaki mungilnya guna memakai sepasang sandal rumahan miliknya. Tangannya menyingkirkan sehelai selimut yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya dan-

Tunggu, selimut?

" **Sejak kapan aku membawa ini?"** Dahinya berkerut dalam. Seingatnya ia tak sempat membawa selimut tadi malam.

Lantas, siapa yang membawa selimut kesayangannya ini? Mustahil kan jika selimut ini berpindah sendiri secara ajaib? Ayolah, bahkan Youngjae tak pernah belajar trik sulap atau sejenisnya.

Masih dengan kegiatan _mari-berfikir-bagaimana-bisa-selimut-ini-berpindah-tempat_ , sampai Youngjae tak menyadari seosok lelaki tampan berdiri tegak tepat di balik punggungnya.

"Selimut itu tentu saja tak akan bisa berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya, Jae- _yaa_ "

 _ **Deg**_

Suara itu.

Suara yang selama hampir setahun belakangan ini begitu ia rindukan. Hampir di tiap malam buruknya. Suara itu.. Jaebum, apakah karna ia terlalu merindukannya? Sampai suara itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

" **Tidak, aku-pasti sudah gila. Tidak mungkin! Ini.. semua ini karna aku terlalu merindukannya"**

"Apa kau sangat merindukanku, _hm_?" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

" **Pergi! Kau bukan Jaebum-ku! Jaebum tidak ada disini"** Youngjae mulai takut. Ia menekan kuat kedua telingannya. Kepalanya bergerak menolak suara yang ia yakini hanya ilusi atau mimpi. Ya, wajar saja baginya untuk takut.

Takut yang teramat sangat bahwa kenyataan tanpa Jaebum begitu mengerikan-sampai nyaris membuatnya gila. Atau takut bahwa kini, ia sedang bermimpi. Entah bisa dikatakan mimpi indah atau buruk, dengan Jaebum di dalamnya.

Tapi disisi bagian lain perasaannya, Youngjae merasa takut jika ini semua mimpi. Karna mimpi akan membuatnya terbangun dan tak bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Youngjae takut jika-

"Aku disini, Jae- _yaa_.."

Bersamaan dengan suara menenangkan itu terdengar, bisa Youngjae rasakan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Sedikit harapannya agak waktu tak lagi eksis di dunianya yang mengerikan ini.

" **Ya Tuhan, jika benar ini hanya mimpi.. ku mohon jangan buat aku membuka mata"**

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti acara sarapan pagi keduanya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dulu-saat mereka masih benar-benar bersama. Kini semua telah berbeda, tak ada lagi suara seruan protes Youngjae saat Jaebum menambah porsi sarapannya dengan paksa, atau Jaebum yang dengan manja-nya meminta Youngjae menyuapinya roti panggang. Tidak, semua itu hanya ada di masa lalu. Berupa kenangan yang akan terus ada di pikiran keduanya.

Dan saat ini, hanya ada dua orang anak manusia yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dalam diam.

" **Apa yang terjadi,** _ **hyung**_ **? Situasi macam apa ini?"** wajah penasaran Youngjae terus menelisik gerak-gerik sosok yang sedari tadi menikmati roti dan nutella kesukaannya dengan-sangat-santai. Sesekali Jaebum menyesap jus jeruk yang juga menjadi teman sarapannya.

"Bicaralah jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jae- _yaa_ " jaebum berucap tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari menu sarapannya-sepotong roti bakar.

Netra jernihnya menatap sendu wajah yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap ke arah lain **. "Apa.. kau belum tau keadaanku,** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

Keheningan mendera, hanya ada suara dari jaebum yang masih menikmati apa yang dimakannya.

" _ **Hyung**_ **.."**

Jaebum terhenti saat _'mendengar'_ youngjae memanggilnya. Sosok lelaki tampan itu menoleh, menjadikan youngjae satu-satunya objek di penglihatannya. Jaebum tak bersuara, begitu tenang menikmati indahnya sepasang mata yang selalu-dan akan selalu bisa menghipnotisnya. Netra teduh yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, dan begitu ia rindukan.

"Jae- _yaa_ , sepertinya kau butuh udara segar"

" **Maksudmu?"**

Jaebum tersenyum, dan menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya mendekat ke arah youngjae. Diarahkan sebelah tangannya ke wajah agak pucat itu, seraya memberi sebuah sapuan lembut pada pipinya.

"Ayo kita berkencan"

" **Eh? a-apa?"**

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan kekasih mungilnya, segera ia genggam erat tangan youngjae dan membawanya ke kamar untuk segera bersiap. Bersiap untuk menghabiskan satu hari yang menjadi kesempatan terakhir bagi keduanya.

Satu hari yang sangat berarti di tiap detiknya.

Satu hari, yang kelak tak akan mereka lupakan, selamanya.

.

.

Jika jaebum mengatakan _'kencan'_ , bisa di pastikan tujuan mereka adalah sungai _Han_ , atau sejenis taman di pinggir kota. Bersepeda, membeli makanan di pinggir jalan, atau sekedar menikmati kebersamaan, menjadi hal yang selalu mereka lakukan. Sama seperti sekarang, mereka melakukan semua kegiatan menyenangkan itu bersama, hingga saat matahari terbenam menjadi pemandangan yang tak bisa di lewatkan dari pinggir sungai _Han_. Indah, dan begitu sederhana, itulah cara mereka berkencan.

Bagi Youngjae, tak ada yang bisa lebih membahagiakan dari bersama Jaebum-nya. selama mereka bersama, berpegangan tangan, itu akan menjadi kata _'sempurna'_.

Youngjae tak pernah menuntut hal romantis, karna Jaebum tak pandai melakukannya. Tak pernah meminta Jaebum mengajaknya kesebuah restoran berbintang untuk sekedar makan malam, karna Youngjae tau, itu bukan gaya Jaebum-nya. bahkan bisa terhitung sampai jari manisnya, saat ditanya kapan mereka pergi ke _Lotte word_ dalam 2 tahun terakhir menjalin kasih. Jaebum tau, bahkan Youngjae pun tau, hal-hal seperti itu bukan menjadi tolak ukur untuk cinta keduanya.

Dan untuk Jaebum, Youngjae itu kekasih mungilnya yang sempurna. Tak banyak menuntut karna maklum ketidak mampuannya. tak marah bahkan disaat tersibuk bagi Jaebum hingga tak bisa menemani Youngjae seperti kebanyakan seorang kekasih memperlakukan pasangannya. Tidak, Youngjae-nya bukan lelaki yang seperti itu. Youngjae lelaki manis dengan sejuta kesempurnaan. Lelaki yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk kembali bahkan disaat jaebum merasa tak memiliki siapapun. Youngjae, cinta disaat sakit maupun bahagianya. Dan Youngjae lah, yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratnya, meski pun kini ia telah meninggalkan dunia.

Bisa dibilang saat ini Jaebum hanya sesosok yang tak lagi dibutuhkan eksistensinya di dunia. kehadirannya hanya sebentuk rasa penasaran akan sesuatu yang belum tuntas.

Janji.

Ya, Jaebum merasa memiliki sebuah janji, yang membuatnya terikat dan tak bisa mencapai kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu, disaat ini, hari yang menjadi tak terlupakan bagi keduanya, Jaebum di beri waktu untuk menepati janjinya. Anggap saja itu kesempatan kedua dari langit.

" **Memikirkan sesuatu?"**

' _Suara'_ Youngjae membuyarkan lamunannya. "Aku.. hanya sedang berpikir. Aku mencari sebuah jawaban"

Apa yang Jaebum katakan membuat Youngjae bingung. Jawaban? Apa maksud dari Jaebum-nya ini?

Jemari halus Youngjae perlahan membelai lembut wajah tampan itu. Wajah tampan yang terukir mutlak di pikirannya, wajah seorang Im Jaebum.

" **Apa kau akan pergi, lagi?"** _'suara'_ itu begitu lirih, mengundang Jaebum untuk terus memperhatikan si pemilik suara.

Lagi, mata sendu itu terlihat saat Jaebum menatap wajah Youngjae. Terlihat pantulan wajah Jaebum di kedua matanya, namun tanpa pancaran. Miris, Youngjae kehilangan sinar keceriaan yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada dunia. Yang tersisa hanya sepasang bola yang semakin redup, lelah. Lelah untuk terus menangis, dan merasa sendirian. Sial! Jaebum benci mengakui bahwa dialah penyebab semua ini-Youngjae kehilangan dirinya sediri.

Cepat, ia rengkuh da bawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ah, saat dimana Jaebum mendekap tubuh Youngjae masih terasa sama. Youngjae terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Seakan mereka memang ditakdirkan dan terlahir sebagai pasangan.

Jaebum diam, saat tubuh itu mulai bergetar. Youngjae menangis, kekasihnya menangis lagi. Tanpa isakan, tanpa suara, tapi bisa Jaebum rasakan air mata membasahi bajunya. Jemari mungil itu mencengkram erat baju bagian belakangnya. Ah-Jaebum terpejam erat, hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Tanpa dicegah pun kelopak matanya ikut basah karna air yang tertahan disana. Dibawanya Youngjae semakin dalam, semakin erat kedalam tubuhnya.

Adakah didunia ini yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat orang kau cintai menangis karnamu? Merasa sesak karna kehilanganmu? Bahkan hidup bagai _'mayat'_ tanpa kehadiranmu? Jaebum rasa tidak.

Dan melihat Youngjae-orang yang dicintainya-merasakan itu semua, seakan mampu meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya.

.

.

Sang surya telah berganti sepenuhnya dengan rembulan. Detik berlalu cepat, secepat hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah. Tak terasa saat-saat Jaebum di dunia sudah mencapai batas waktunya. Tidak, belum berakhir. Jaebum terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini belum berakhir. Karna perasaannya mengatakan bahwa tujuannya belum tercapai, apa yang dicarinya ia temukan. Jaebum bimbang, bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

' _Apa yang harus ku cari? Janji apa yang belum ku penuhi?'_ pikirannya dipaksa bekerja lebih keras hanya demi pertanyaan itu. Apa jawabannya, bagaimana caranya, semuanya membuat Jaebum ingin berteriak kencang.

Tak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa, sementara waktu semakin mengikis masa _'hidup'_ nya. jawaban yang bisa membawanya menuju _'keabadian'_ pun tak didapat. Haruskah ia hidup dalam _'gelap'_ , lagi? Tidak, itu terlalu mengerikan.

Ditengah usahanya menemukan sesuatu, Jaebum beralih pada lelaki yang terlelap dengan damainya. Tubuh rapuh itu meringkuk di tengah kasur, dengan selimut membungkus sebatas leher. Hembusan nafasnya terlihat teratur, dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelasnya, senyum samar terlihat di wajah Youngjae.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jae- _yaa_?" Jaebum duduk di pinggir kasur. Jemarinya menyisir surai berjatuhan yang menutupi mata Terpejam itu. Di tengah keheningan, sesosok pria tampan muncul, bersandar pada dinding di dekat Jaebum duduk.

"Waktumu hampir berakhir, Im Jaebum" sosok tampan itu dengan santainya memainkan sebuah liontin berbandul jam dengan angka-angka romawi sebagai penentu waktunya.

"Aku tau"

Hembusan angin seketika datang dan bertiup mengarah keluar jendela kamar Youngjae yang tebuka. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok pria tampan tadi.

Sadar waktunya telah datang, Jaebum bangkit dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari lelakinya. "Maafkan aku, Youngjae. Aku mencintaimu" dikecupnya kening Youngjae yang tertutup poni, lalu perlahan Jaebum membawa dirinya pergi. Pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan mereka, selamanya.

 _ **Blam**_

Bertepatan dengan pintu yang tertutup oleh Jaebum, perlahan kedua mata itu membuka. Menitikkan air mata, menatap sendu tepat kearah pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Jika kau yang pergi dariku, maka akulah yang akan pergi ke tempatmu"

.

.

Waktu yang terlihat liontin yang di pegangnya menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam. sebentar lagi, Jaebum akan benar-benar menghilang. Langkah tegapnya terus melangkah menuju tempat ia akan _'kembali'_.

Udara malam yang terasa menusuk pun tak di pedulikannya. Mengingat fakta bahwa Jaebum sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu panas, maupun hawa terdingin sekaligus. Hey-dia bukan lagi seorang manusia, ingat?

 _Traffic light_ masih menunjukkan tanda hijau, yang berarti melarang bagi setiap pejalan kali melewati _pedestrian_ -menyebrang. Tapi tidak dengan Jaebum. Lelaki itu terus melangkah dengan pasti. Tak peduli dengan lalu lalang kendaraan, atau sekedar takut tertabrak. Karna Jaebum tak kasat mata, bahkan sebuah mobil mampu berjalan menembus tubuhnya.

Kini Jaebum sampai di tempanya. Tempat dimana nyawanya terenggut tepat setahun yang lalu. Ditariknya nafas dalam, dan menutup kelopak matanya. Jaebum merasa lebih baik, dan lebih tenang. Sepertinya itu tandanya ia siap kembali.

Disaat-saat kediamannya menunggu waktu, teriakan seseorang yang sangat familiar pun terdengar. Suara yang mendadak masuk ke indra pendengarannya pun terpaksa membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

"Jaebum! Im Jae-"

 _ **Tinn-**_

Dan perputaran waktu melambat seketika. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jaebum menjadi saksi kekasihnya meregang nyawa. Sempat tertangkap seklias senyum indah menghias wajah kekasihnya sebelum tubuh mungil itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya terhantam sesuatu yang melaju kencang.

Jaebum terpaku, diam menyaksikan tubuh tak berdaya itu perlahan di datangi beberapa orang untuk diberikan pertolongan. Jaebum mendesah, dan mengernyit dalam. Naas, lelaki muda itu tak terselamatkan.

Suara dering jam besar di persimpangan jalan menggema keras. Menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam, dan itu membuatnya menghilang-secara perlahan. Sorot cahaya seketika muncul menghujani tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan mata terpejam. Sudah waktunya Jaebum pergi.

Sebelum Jaebum benar-benar menghilang, disempatkan ia menoleh ke arah jasad yang kini telah tertutup sehelai kalin putih. Jaebum melihat jiwa kekasihnya itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Jaebum tersenyum, saat tau ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Youngjae, dialah yang jaebum cari.

Lenyaplah sudah sosok jaebum dari dunia, hilang tanpa bekas saat itu juga. Bisa menyaksikan kekasihnya pergi bersama cahaya membuat Youngjae bahagia, karna mereka akan bersama. Tidak didunia nyata penuh kesendirian. Tapi di dunia yang lebih terang, dengan Jaebum, bersamanya-selamanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung._."

Dan seberkas cahaya membawa serta sosok Youngjae, ke tempat yang menunggunya.

The End

 _ **(Sequel, cooming soon!)**_

 _ **-Kalau ada yang mau aja-**_

My Note:

Alohaaa~kembali lagi dengan si amatiran! Kkk kembali membawa pasangan kesayangan, 2jae. 2JAE NIH! 2JAE COUPLE WOY! *slapped*

Aku jelasin dulu, sebelum aku debut di ffn dengan akun ini, dulu aku sempet bikin akun dan posting 2 judul ff di sana, cast nya exo dan HUNHAN :'v dulu akunku itu penname-nya 'watashiyumi'. Karna lupa pass akhirnya aku ga bisa buka akun itu lagi, dan berhubung aku hunhan shipper dan you-know-apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-luge, membuatku stuck dan sempet berfikir ga mau nulis ff lagi/labil (saat itu aku udah suka got7)

Dr dulu udah kebelet mau berpaling dari hunhan ke pairing got7. Cuma, pendalaman/apa aku akan member got7 saat itu masih cetek (bahkan aku gahafal nama aslinya Bambam dulu wkwk). Dan setelah kurang lebih setahun-terhitung dr awal got7 debut-sampai pertama aku posting ff got7, aku mulai memberanikan diri nulis ff ber cast got7. Dan aku mau mendedikasikan diri/lebay buat bikin ff bercast got7, yeay! Karna dr sepengelihatanku, ff bercast got7 masih kurang, meski sekarang udah semakin bertambah ya XD

Ff debut pertamaku di ffn, bercast hunhan yang aku rombak sana sini dari jam 12 siang sampe jam 8 malam, ke jeda beberapa kegiatan dan waktu berbuka. Aku ngebet mau posting ini karna sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf aja selama bulan ramadhan aku ga update 'Two side' sama 'Inside of me' dulu ya. Berhubung itu rated M dan aku ga mau mengotori/? Kalian dengan ff rating mesum T.T karna jujur aja yang 'indise of me' itu chapter 2 nya ada adegan mesum, begitupun yang satunya.

Jadi menunggu abis lebaran, aku akan buat ff rating aman, dan kabar baiknya untuk kalian yang nunggu MARKGYEOM COUPLE/UHUK, tinggal proses editing sana sini, dan dijamin langsung aku posting!

Dan satu lagi, ada yang mau membantuku menentukan pairing untuk ff rating aman? Aku galau kalau nentuin pairing di got7 -_-

Kalau ada, bisa review atau invite bbmku, _**7EE46F48**_ sekalian kita ngobrol dan saling kenal XD (sekalian promosi)

And the last, but not the last one, _**REVIEW**_?


End file.
